Fujiko Murasaki
Fujiko Murasaki (紫 富士子, Murasaki Fujiko) is a chunin-level kunoichi born and raised in Heart Shrine Village. She's also a member of the Murasaki Clan. Background Fujiko, or 'Fu' as many call her, was born into the Murasaki Clan, a clan of wanderers and craftsmen, and as such is very handy to have around. When Fu was 5 years old her parents left for a long 'trip', knowing that Fu didn't inherit the wanderlust most members of the clan seem to have, and left her in the care of her Aunt and Uncle -----. She lived with them in the main house for many years with her cousin Airisu Murasaki and a few others, learning things from them all especially 'household' things like cooking, chore work, and the Murasaki basics of their taijutsu style. Unfortunately her Aunt and Uncle both died while away on business leaving Fujiko to take care of Airisu. While this may seem heartbreaking Fujiko gave it little thought and stayed with Airisu at the clan compound in the village happily taking care of her younger cousin and some various members of the clan who came and went. Because of her clan's 'eccentricities' Fu is one of the only 'sane' members and thus the most responsible, often cleaning up messes that her cousins, Airisu, Kenshin, and Kohaku make. Personality Fujiko is cheerful, polite, and kind-hearted even going so far as to try and ‘heal’ Dangoman before he groped her. She’s often quiet and minds her own unless she senses or sees trouble. While she is mature there are times when she can have ‘fits’ of emotion, and she can often tear up when overly confused or sad. She’s also extremely stubborn and will hold a grudge for ages. She also tends to be the 'responsible one' in everything that involves her and has a habit of 'Mothering' people. Atfer the timeskip Fujiko has taken on a colder attitude due to Raiden's sudden break up with her closing up her heart and takes her ninja career seriously. Instead of being the kind hearted, and somewhat softspoken kunoichi she was before she is now a cold, serious,deadly yet caring woman who only cares about those whom she loves and has no qualms with killing or permantly maiming enemies. Appearence Fujiko has purple colored hair and pupil-less green eyes. She wears her hair up in a bun with her bangs pulled back leaving two long pieces of hair framing her face, she has more or less always had this hairstyle, the only exception being The HSV Is Now An RPG Arc, in which her bangs were pulled back into a small half style pony tail, with two small braids on sides going back into same said ponytail and leaving the rest of her hair free. Fujiko has a 'curvy' figure that she finds embarrassing ever since Nagisa mentioned that she heard guys saying that they'd 'tap that'. She finds her large breasts obtrusive and keeps them bound as safely as she can. They've been known to rip a nurses outfit, just FYI Fujiko’s usual outfit consists of a high-necked, one sleeved, top that ends at her midriff, with mesh underneath, wide legged pants, and magenta colored ninja sandals. She wears her hand band around her waist like a belt. Top details: Zips in the front High neck is colored purple and is ‘thick’ Rest of top is light lavender Sleeve in the right arm ONLY, ends with a magenta ‘cuff’ Pants detail: Where the pants rest there is a large band, same type as the neck, and is Magenta colored. The headband was custom made to be a ‘belt’ that locks in the front under the plate and slides through the thick part of her pants. This helps hold an extra pouch on her lower back with it not being jostled while she moves in combat. Time Skip Outfit Fujiko's outfit two years later. The sleeve has changed sides due to 'tanning' reasons, as well as to cover up Fujiko's future tattoos. It should also be noted that both Timeskip!Fu and Timeskip!Nagisa share similar outfits but with different colors. Abilities Fujiko relies on her 'monstrous' strength and taijutsu skills in combat, having studied her clan’s taijutsu style for many years. She is absolutely awful with ‘fine tuned chakra things’, as she calls them, which refers to Genjutsu, high level ninjutsu, etc. Although this seems to be a clan trait... Specialties Fujiko is currently in her weapons path training, her weapon being large battle axes. Outside of combat Fujiko is pretty much ‘the dream wife’ and cooks, sews, cleans, etc. She also has knowledge of urban legends and myths as well as basic first aid and can babysit. Stats Relationships Raiden Fujiko and Raiden have been best friends since they were children, having met on a day that the village was throwing a festival. Raiden teased Fujiko about her purple hair and her last name calling her ‘Purple-Head’ and then taking her for dango before dragging her off to see fireworks. Due to Fujiko’s sensitive hearing, the fireworks scared her and Raiden was able to comfort her. Years later Fujiko had developed a crush on Raiden, who, at the time, was ‘sowing his wild oats’ and ‘livin’ it up’ leaving poor Fu slightly depressed. She didn’t let it affect how she treated him though, even going so far as to allow him to drag her on ‘dates’ (despite the fact that she never had a date to go with on her end) living by the mantra of, “If you love it then let it free”. This ended up backfiring when Hade made it his mission to try and ‘pair’ them up, causing many an awkward situations for Fu and confusion for Raiden. In the end Fujiko and Raiden were romantically involved but have since broken up. Nagisa Yoshida Fujiko has a friendly sibling-like bond with Nagisa, often looking out for Nagisa’s ‘virtue’ and ‘innocence’, as well as making her treats and trying to teach her, gently, the ways of the world. Nagisa is also her number one fangirl about her relationship with Raiden, called ‘RaiFu’, breaking out into nosebleeds when she sees them doing ‘couple’ things and setting up elaborate ‘moments’ for them to have. One of these such moments included setting up speakers in Fujiko’s house in the attic and hiding other such nonsense around the house. Ubume Warashi Her and Ubume have a friendly relationship often revolving around Ubume’s love of food and Fu’s love of pleasing people. Fu has even developed the ‘Ubume Food Rocket’ which helps her draw out Ubume of her hiding. It’s also implied that Ubume has hung out in the rafters of Fu’s home and just overall being a sneak. Airisu The two are more siblings than cousins, having been raised together. While most is left unsaid about what they do in their spare time it’s usually thought of as Fu cleaning up after Airsu while ‘Mothering’ the younger Murasaki and encouraging her in her dream of becoming a Bo-staff master. Hikaru Kobiru Hikaru is Fujiko’s teammate and is often seen ‘hanging’ out with Raiden. Fujiko sees him as ‘another one of her boys/her own’ and mother’s him at times, scolding him especially when he flirts out of time for their mission with Ran Medo. She’s also taken care of both him and Raiden on their occasional ‘drinking nights’ whacking them with a metaphorical wooden spoon but helping them with the after math or whatever it is they got up to. Hajime Hajime is Fujiko’s team leader. He sees her as ‘the only sane one’ in his group but beyond that he hasn’t gone out of his way to bond with her. Kan Byakko Fujiko and Kan share a friendly relationship although the two are not extremely close. Before Raiden and Fu got together Fu saw her as ‘possible competition’ but would scold herself for being selfish and stupid, leading to mild awkwardness around Kan, whether Kan realized is or not. After Kan came to Raidens aid, after Raiden, being an idiot, climbed to the top of a building, dragging Fu along and then slipping and falling down, dragging Fu down with him and then using himself as a ‘cushion’ for Fujiko, Fujiko now knows that Kan sees Raiden as nothing more than an annoying idiot brother. The fact that Kan is romantically involved with Hajime also helped things. Kenshin Murasaki Fujiko sees him as ‘one of her boys’ and thus deals with his nonsense and cat obsession, often helping his strays to the Nagano clan. Kohaku Murasaki Despite the fact that he’s older, Kohaku shows little to no responsibility and thus Fu has to clean up after him and ‘Mother’ him, though she’s far colder to him about it. She also finds his dealings with Raiden annoying seeing as Raiden is her true love boyfriend and doesn’t need to be watched like a hawk about how he treats Fu. In other words, Kohaku tries to be overprotective of his younger female cousins but fails when it comes to Raiden because Raiden’s been around more for Fu than he himself has. Nagano Clan Members Fujiko is often taking her cousin's found strays over to their compound and has a good neighborly type relationship with them. She once fought with Dou during the Crimson Invasion Arc and found him to be a ‘good kid’, beyond that she has yet to have any deeper interaction with them. Aki Kobiru It should be noted that while Aki probably hasn’t bothered much with her, Fu herself sees Aki as a sort of ‘competition’ for Raiden despite the fact that Raiden and Aki are not interested in each other in that way. Aki has scolded Raiden about his ‘flirting’ with her saying, “You're not supposed to flirt with other girls when you're dating someone else! Fujiko-chan...That poor woman! How she tolerates you I have no idea! Hell, I don't even know how she fell for that ‘charm’ of yours. She's a saint—a saint!” Beginnings More will be added here soon Trivia *Fujiko's favorite foods are Chinese dishes, potato dishes and fruits *Her least favorite foods are 'Heavy Meals', fish dishes, and tomatoes *Her hobbies are reading about the supernatural, taking care of small animals, and calligraphy *If Fujiko wasn't a ninja she'd probably be an assistant to a shop keeper of some kind or a daycare worker *Fu's favorite color is magenta *Fujiko means 'Wisteria Child' while her last name 'Murasaki' is literally the word for 'Purple' Reference Fujiko Murasaki is the original Naruto rp character of devianArt user AppleAlchemy for the RP group HeartShrineVillage All drawings have proper credit in captions Category:Characters